


The Aftermath

by lovesme_lovesmenot



Series: welcome back to machine!connor x reader angst [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Depressed Connor (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt No Comfort, Machine Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Murder, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesme_lovesmenot/pseuds/lovesme_lovesmenot
Summary: Connor used to be a mindless machine following orders, yet even he somehow managed to fall in love. However, that didn't stop him from completing his mission. When he becomes a deviant and the two people closest to him are dead, what more is there for him to do?
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Series: welcome back to machine!connor x reader angst [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766542
Kudos: 46





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: SUICIDE!
> 
> I wrote this at like 12 AM instead of sleeping, so it's probably trash lmao. Gonna post it anyway since it's not the worst thing I ever written. Enjoy

Human beings are incredibly simple. Most are completely predictable. Not to mention they're very easy to manipulate. That's all factual, he even has evidence to back his claim. After all, Connor is an expert in analyzing human behavior. Surely he would know this. Yet occasionally, there's humans that prove him wrong. 

When Connor first met (Y/N), he didn't think much of them. (Y/N) and Hank were simply his partners. Of course, he noticed they treated him as just another human being. This... puzzled him. He couldn't figure them out. It was almost funny; Cyberlife's smartest, most competent android was stumped by something like basic human decency. Yet, it was warranted at that time and age.

With violent anti-android protestors littering the streets, and humans who think they should be kept for slavery, kindness towards androids was...unusual; to say the least. At times even unnerving. Even so, (Y/N) greeted him with a smile everyday. He just couldn't figure them out. 

Regardless, as they got closer he... felt something. He felt something odd bubble in his chest when he was near them. But it wasn't painful. No. It was completely the opposite. He chalked this up to a system malfunction, though eventually even Connor couldn't ignore his deviant tendencies. He was feeling. 

He pretended not to see their lingering glances. He pretended not to see the way they lit up when he talked to them. He pretended not to understand their flirting. After all, if Cyberlife found out (Y/N) was spurring up unwanted emotions in him they would be... Well. Connor wouldn't let it come to that. Until it did.

When Cyberlife instructed him to eliminate (Y/N), he did. Despite their begging and pleading, he pulled the trigger between their eyes. He left her house that night covered in their tears and blood; and with his gun feeling a thousand times heavier.

It was ironic. Funny, even. He killed the one person who supported deviants, and became a deviant in the end. What was he even supposed to do, beyond this? He was no longer commanded by Cyberlife, no longer having a purpose.

So that's why he was debating on killing himself. It wouldn't be painful or difficult. He supposed that's how Hank felt when he played Russian roulette for the final time. Empty and hopeless. It was a horrible feeling. He almost wished he could drink like Hank used to do, in order to numb his newly found emotions.

Frankly, Connor didn't understand why deviants regarded emotions so highly. After all, you can only be happy for so long. Maybe it was because he's never experienced happiness. When he became deviant he was only reminded of what he did to (Y/N), and Hank's suicide.

When they found (Y/N)'s body, Hank became almost desperate to find the killer and give them justice. Of course, he wouldn't ever find out who did it. It wasn't as if Connor was going to tell him, it was him who'd killed them. Besides, he was very careful and calculated while executing the murder. He was Cyberlife's most intelligent model, after all.

They never did find out (Y/N)'s killer, as expected. Even if they did, Hank wouldn't have been alive to see it. He killed himself not long after. He lost his son, then his partner and friend. Not to mention Connor was still a machine at the time, so he couldn't offer him any comfort.

Well, it wasn't as if any of that mattered now. His final mission was freeing the androids from the tower and helping Markus win the revolution, which he did. There was truly nothing left for him to do. Yes, he could go back to work at the DPD; but the precinct was just a cruel reminder of the two people he lost.

It was decided. Taking an artificial breath, he pulled out his pump regulator and placed it on the table. His hands were stained blue and his vision was blurry. Bright red warnings flooded his vision as he sat patiently and waited, well as patiently as you could while dying.

A strange feeling filled him as he sat there. A quick scan on himself showed he was finally feeling "happy." Yes. He was... Happy. He was happy everything would finally come to an end. He didn't believe in an after life, but if by some miracle one exists, he hopes Hank and (Y/N) will be able to forgive him.


End file.
